


【利艾日贺文】食物3

by snowfox_ice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox_ice/pseuds/snowfox_ice





	【利艾日贺文】食物3

狼人利x吸血鬼艾  
兽交注意（应该算是半个兽交？）（觉得并不算好吃的肉……）  
OOC注意  
话说我怎么写的跟连载一样  
（注：狼人月圆之夜变身之后就是直立站立的狼，也可以变成四足走路的狼，就是不能变成人，而且脾气会变差）

利艾日快乐，诸位~  
应该是今年最后一篇文啦，因为时间问题所以提前发，发完淡圈三百天后回来，明年见~

【正文】  
自从前几次利威尔以狼的形态待在艾伦身边后，艾伦就彻底迷上了狼形态的利威尔。这并不是什么坏事，恋爱中的人都希望看到自己的另一半迷上自己，狼人也不例外。  
平时在家的时候，利威尔总是特地露出自己毛绒绒的狼耳和狼尾，坐在沙发上看书玩手机的时候就把尾巴放在艾伦的那一边，任由艾伦玩弄。不过每次这样做的时候利威尔都有一种艾伦是猫的即视感，他像极了那些刚出生没几个月，把猫妈妈的尾巴当作玩具的小猫——有好几次艾伦甚至把尾巴塞进嘴里，之后利威尔把被含得湿漉漉的尾巴抽出来，又毫不嫌弃地吻上艾伦，让他的口腔热乎起来。  
说实话利威尔还挺享受这样岁月静好的生活的。由于利威尔已经屯够了年假，他们已经开始筹划不久之后的旅行。  
不过还有一个小问题，那就是狼人的生理问题。  
众所周知，狼人会在月圆之夜变身。变身后的狼人可不像平日的狼人那样脾气好，而且样貌也不再受控制，只能维持半狼或者狼的样子。他们不能保证在满月的晚上能不吓到其他人。  
就在他们还在纠结这个问题时，他们又迎来了每月的月圆之夜。  
这天下午利威尔起的特别早，艾伦被他吵醒了，顶着一头乱发拉住利威尔，一脸不情愿。  
“我明天早上回来。”利威尔转身抱了抱艾伦，在他脸上亲了口。  
艾伦依然抓着利威尔不放：“不要走嘛……”  
“不行，艾伦。满月变身后的狼人脾气你受不了的。”利威尔还记得当初他是怎么吓到法兰和伊莎贝尔的。  
“你都没试过怎么知道我受不了……”之前每个满月的晚上利威尔都是躲到公园里没人的地方，等满月落下后才回家，艾伦实在是有点无法理解。  
利威尔爱怜地抚摸着艾伦的脸颊，他无法想象这张脸惊恐的样子，更害怕艾伦因为这个而离开他。

利威尔最终还是一个人离开了家。  
他坐地铁来到城里最大的公园，独自前往公园最深处。  
夜晚的公园很安静，夜行性的种族大多聚集在公园的小路边，还有一些来野餐的把帐篷扎在平坦的草坪上。利威尔避开那些草坪和小路，直接往公园里还没有开发的林子走去。  
林子里杂草丛生，坑坑洼洼的，粗壮的树根露出泥土，让本来就不平坦的路更难走。不过这正是利威尔想要的，这些路足以阻挡抱着好奇心的种族。   
他抬头看了看天空，橘红色正在褪去，被深蓝取而代之。一轮银色的，圆满的月亮从树枝间钻出。  
开始了。他能感受到一阵烦躁正在侵蚀他，肢体开始膨胀，长出漆黑的皮毛。他连忙把穿过来的运动鞋脱掉，人类的脚变成了狼人的巨爪。还好没有把鞋子撑坏。  
临走前挑的衬衫和短裤偏宽大，现在两件衣物已经撑到最大。  
顶着蚂蚁爬在皮肤上一样的不爽，把衣服脱掉，找一个粗大，倒下的树干坐下。  
他拨动耳朵，拿出手机看锁屏。锁屏壁纸是艾伦的睡颜，棕色的睫毛，微启的淡色嘴唇。他长呼出一口气，冷静多了。  
没等多久，他就听到一些窸窸窣窣的声音。没有转身，只转动耳朵，听得更清楚了，有什么东西在靠近。  
明明已经找了一个没人的地方了，怎么还有人找来。利威尔不耐烦地转过头，打算吓跑对方的时候，他对上一片漂亮的绿色。  
“不是让你别跟过来吗！？”喉咙里发出足以吓跑猎物的低吼，然而并不能吓跑面前的吸血鬼。  
“我才不要一个人在家里。”艾伦向前走了几步，短裤下白皙的小腿被旁边带锯齿的植物划出几条伤痕，溢出几颗血珠：“我不要利威尔先生一个人。”  
利威尔站起来后退几步，灵敏的嗅觉让他清晰地察觉到铁锈味，猎杀猎物的渴望油然而生，想要扑倒他，让牙齿嵌入柔软的皮肉，用力撕扯……猛然察觉到这个危险的念头，让他觉得自己更危险了。  
“呜……”他发出警告的喉音，然而艾伦还是不怕死地向前。  
清冷中带着一丝阳光般热烈的味道越来越浓——那是艾伦的味道。从利威尔爱上艾伦的那一刻，他也爱上了这种味道。他知道艾伦偶然会对这种味道产生厌恶，因为这种味道让他无法在阳光下自由行走，无法在被窝里给利威尔提供热量，也无法让恋人留下的痕迹多存在几天。  
他想起自己在满月下第一次变化为狼人的那晚。那晚他偷溜出去找法兰和伊莎贝尔玩，第一次把伙伴们吓得呆在原地颤抖，那一刻他觉得法兰和伊莎贝尔会永远离开他，第二天他甚至羞于见到他们，然而法兰和伊莎贝尔还是像平日那样跟着他，嬉笑玩闹，原谅了他。  
那艾伦呢？他会怎么做？  
不确定的疑惑冲散烦躁，清冷的气味驱散不安。艾伦上前抱住狼人，柔软的身体紧贴狼毛，白皙的颈项就在狼嘴下。  
利威尔别过头去：“我很危险，艾伦。”  
“我也很危险呀，你看我都在你身上开了多少个口子了。”  
“那不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？把我当成猎物吗？那么利威尔先生也是我的猎物呀。”  
艾伦看见那只蓝灰色的眼睛眨了眨，黑色的狼首转回来释然地看着他。于是他踮起脚，吻了吻狼人细长的嘴唇。这下利威尔才发现变成狼人形态后自己变高了一些。  
“想好了？”  
“啊。”利威尔伸出巨大的狼爪回抱艾伦：“一起回家吧。”  
但是这样直接走出去的话太惹眼了。就在利威尔还在思考回家人流量最少的小路时，艾伦从自己的斜挎包里掏出一串绳状物，展开后才发现，那是一条牵引绳。  
“……喂喂喂你该不会是想……”  
“就是利威尔先生想的那样的哟~”艾伦把牵引绳的扣子都打开：“这是我想到的最不惹人注目的方式啦。”  
“你什么时候买的啊……”  
“这是我同学莱纳送我的，很棒吧！好啦利威尔先生，你还能变成狼的样子吗？”  
犹豫了好一会，利威尔才不情愿地变成巨狼的样子，乖乖被艾伦套上牵引绳。艾伦收好利威尔脱下来的衣服和鞋子，跟利威尔并排走出林子。  
公园小路的灯光是昏黄色的，给周边的植物蒙上一层暖色，让一切变的有情调且朦胧起来。一开始利威尔怀疑这个点子是否会没用，不过路过的行人都当艾伦是养了一只巨大无比的宠物，夜间才出来遛宠物。  
“咦？艾伦，你什么时候养了这么一条大狗啊？”蹄子的哒哒声迎面传来，一匹半人马向他们走来。  
是让。利威尔呲起牙低吼了一声，吓得让后退了几步。  
“呜哇还挺凶的。”  
艾伦继续往前走，他实在想不到什么话既不激怒利威尔又能应付让的话，于是他干脆无视了半人马。  
让看到他这样的态度，再加上凶巴巴的黑狼，知趣地绕开一个大半圆离开了。

“下次你休想再这么遛我。”  
利威尔一回到家就忙着把牵引绳脱下，变成狼人的样子直立站在艾伦面前。  
“那要看利威尔先生还会不会躲在公园里啦。”艾伦把冰箱里急冻层的牛肉拿出来解冻。  
“今天晚饭不用煮了，艾伦。”  
“诶？为什么？”  
“突然想吃生肉。”利威尔在家里走了两步就发现身后落下的几根狼毛，他取来扫把和垃圾铲把毛扫掉，转过身又落下毛发。  
“哈哈哈利威尔先生不用这样扫啦，变回来了再扫吧。”  
利威尔这才悻悻地把清洁工具收回去，坐在沙发上等解冻。艾伦跑过来粘着他，在狼毛里蹭来蹭去，取得同意后往利威尔的颈窝咬下一口，吸食血液的同时吃了一嘴的狼毛。  
“天哪……”他伸手把嘴里沾着口水的狼毛抠出来，抠完下一秒就被吻上，口腔被长长的狼舌填满。相比之下艾伦的舌头短了不少，努力回应利威尔的同时发现自己的衬衫下摆被掀起，分成人类般五指的狼爪钻进衬衫里，尖尖的指甲刮蹭细嫩的皮肤，惹得一阵瘙痒。  
“嗯……”他们吻了好一会才放开对方，艾伦还没来得及喘下一口气就被推倒在沙发上，两条纤长的腿被分开，利威尔坐在两腿间的空间里，炽热的地方隔着短裤顶着艾伦的腿根。  
艾伦被烫的惊颤了一下，利威尔俯下身来，舔舐艾伦的锁骨，抬眼看着艾伦。艾伦躺着考虑了好一会才同意，他没有抱利威尔，而是直接抬腰把短裤脱下来，利威尔看到这个举动也帮艾伦脱下身上的衬衫。  
现在两个人算不算是坦诚相见呢？艾伦抓了抓利威尔尖尖的狼耳。可能不算？他最爱的狼人先生可是浑身都是毛。也可能算吧？因为胯下正被一根粗大炽热的东西顶着。  
在他以为自己可能在下一秒被捅穿时，利威尔跟他拉开一点距离，往后坐了一些。  
“怎么……嗯——”长长的狼舌舔上半勃的阴茎，刺激上面的小孔，还不忘把口水抹到下方的小球上，而后狼嘴张开把慢慢达到完全勃起状态的阴茎罩住，同时露出白森森的利齿。  
“不，等等，利威尔先生？”一瞬间艾伦以为利威尔要吃掉他的那里，不过利齿仅仅是戳弄茎体，狼舌卷过小球。  
“啊……”快感一点点地聚集起来，艾伦舒服地呼出一口气。虽然下方的热度有些不适应，但这份不适应慢慢被快感转化为刺激，不知为何还想承受更多这样的热度……  
“哈……”腰不知不觉拱起来了，舌头舔舐的部分在逐渐靠近臀缝，舔过柔软的会阴，留下带着余温的唾液，触碰到紧缩的穴口。  
利威尔瞄了自己的爪子一眼，爪子比人类手掌大一圈，指尖还有锋利的指甲。怕刮伤艾伦，看来不能用手扩张了。  
“嗯……咿——！别舔……里面……！”突然后穴有什么东西钻进来了，微烫的液体被带进来，一路撑开肉壁往深处钻去——是利威尔的舌头。  
“不要……！利威尔先生，很脏……”利威尔把舌头抽出来，还没来得及合上的穴口下一秒被熟悉的炽热抵住。滚烫的热度熏得穴口发软，硬是塞了一小节进去，还没有吞到冠状沟。  
“烫……啊……”  
利威尔抚摸艾伦颤抖着身体：“要不，不做了。”  
谁知艾伦摇摇头，晃出一滴眼泪：“不……利威尔先生也忍得很辛苦吧。”他伸手摸了摸下方等待进入的一大截散发着骇人热度的粗大茎体：“而且我也想……做。”说实话，如果能适应那份温度的话，他确实挺喜欢被撑开的感觉，还有被戳到前列腺的快感。  
利威尔舔掉他的眼泪，他感觉下方开始一寸一寸地吞下肉刃。  
“唔嗯——啊……哈啊……”原本冰冷的敏感带被擦过，被挤压，不知不觉间过程变得更加顺畅，有液体被挤出穴口。  
“哈……”完全进入时利威尔没忍住身为野兽那一部分的施虐欲，在艾伦肩膀上咬了一口，不过力道放的很轻很轻，仅仅留下一排牙印。大概是是被痛觉刺激，甬道突然收缩，肉壁贴紧肉刃，近距离地被动传递热量。  
“啊啊……好热……嗯……”臀部和腿根的皮肤触碰到一大片柔软温暖的毛发，穴口不知所措地吞着肉刃的根部。  
待艾伦缓过之后，利威尔开始动了。  
“咿——”炽热的阴茎蹭到敏感带，快感簌簌地被传送到前面直挺挺的肉棒上。没动几下艾伦突然被利威尔翻过去，甬道好像要被榨出汁一样被磨了半圈，刺激的快感让艾伦呻吟出声，然后背后覆上毛绒绒的温热躯体，腿被摆弄着，支起来膝盖着地，等他反应过来时发现自己正趴跪在沙发上，进一步发现两人的姿势有点奇怪——  
野兽交配的姿势。  
“哈啊……嗯……”眼角被挤出几滴泪，前方的肉棒吊在半空中，顶端溢出的滴滴汁水落在沙发面上。耳廓突然被一个湿热的物体舔上，刮过尖尖的耳廓顶端，带着热量的气体喷在后颈上。  
敏感带不断被撞击，汹涌的快感让艾伦有点受不了了，身后的肉穴被烫到麻木，但是产生的快感离开那片地方后就穿梭在身体内，根本无法无视。  
于是他没忍住往前动了动，一点点意图被利威尔察觉，立马被捞回来，被更加用力地顶弄，还被紧紧搂住，完全断了逃离的可能性。  
“不要逃，艾伦。”  
耳尖被轻咬着，艾伦突然睁大眼睛，手指无助抓了抓沙发：“啊——怎么……噫——”变大了，还变大了好多……  
“呜……”滚烫的肉棒又一次捅了进来，小穴紧缩着接受。

不知道做了多久，久到艾伦开始后悔同意做这种事情，甬道才被惊人的烫的液体填满，顺着被抬起的胯往下流到更深的内部。艾伦颤着身子接受着。  
做完之后利威尔没有拔出去，只是紧抱着艾伦，两个人并排躺在沙发上。  
“利威尔先生啊……你的生肉已经解冻好了吧——”所以求求你拔出去吧真的好热啊……  
“再躺一会。”长长的狼嘴贴着艾伦的脖子，每隔几分钟利威尔就舔他几下，好像把他当成了巨型棒棒糖。  
艾伦欲哭无泪地捂了捂脸，他可从来不知道狼人会这么粘人。  
好吧，谁让他的恋人是狼人呢，还恰好是他的食物。

END.

【碎碎念】  
其实到后面什么手感都没了……两周的高三学习使我麻木……  
并没有什么营养的肉，还不如我之前写的呢……  
其实这篇还有很多东西没写进去，比如精灵族的希斯塔利亚啊什么的，但是真的没时间了……  
正剧向什么的明年再说【跑掉


End file.
